scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man
| nextepisode= }} The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man is the fifteenth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise One rainy night, Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine - and wrecks it! He bumped the Mystery Machine at the Happy Humor Ice Cream factory. A trip inside to use the phone to get a tow truck turns into a mystery, complete with three Technicolor Phantoms - Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla! Synopsis On a rainy night, Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine - until a black cat races across the road, causing Shaggy to swerve and crash into the garage of the Happy Humor Ice Cream factory. Upon investigation, they find the tires blown and a huge pile of Popsicles in the middle of the road. A news bulletin comes over the radio in the Mystery Machine and announces that an armored car containing two million dollars has been stolen. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby enter the ice cream factory in search of a phone. They run into Mr. Grizzley, the night watchman, who warns them about three technicolor phantoms and then shows them a phone. But when Velma picks up the phone, a threatening message - warning the gang they are doomed if they stay there - comes over the line. Then all of a sudden, the three Technicolor Phantoms appear; one chocolate, one vanilla, and one strawberry. After the phantoms have gone, they meet the owner of the factory, Avery Queen, who is wearing a cast on his leg and is on crutches. Fred tells the girls to stay with Mr. Queen, and him, Scooby, and Shaggy go have a look around, Shaggy and Scooby claim they are going to guard the Mystery Machine, but the Vanilla Phantom chases them into the freezer and locks them inside. But to their dismay, the ice cream is still completely frozen and hard as a rock. Fred informs the girls, Shaggy and Scooby and are missing and they all go to search for them. Fred and the girls come upon a parking garage full of ice cream trucks. But several clues point to the trucks not being really ice cream trucks - like they are so heavy they are cracking the floor and the doors are locked. But suddenly the Strawberry Phantom appears and chases them. Back in the freezer, Shaggy puts on a brown winter coast, and the Strawberry Phantom appears and believes that Shaggy is the Chocolate Phantom! But then the other Chocolate Phantom appears, giving Shaggy away and Shaggy flees. He eventually meets up with Scooby, Fred, Velma and Daphne, but they are not relieved because the Strawberry Phantom appears again and chases them. Fred sets a trap, but Shaggy falls into it instead and the Phantom escapes. They go to find Mr. Queen, and find him running without his crutches; they chase him into a room, and he vanishes. Mr. Queen is getting suspicious - he faked his broken leg. The Vanilla and Strawberry Phantom makes an entrance. Velma, Daphne and Fred escape but Shaggy and Scooby fall down an air duct and get locked in the milk-making room. Scooby accidentally breaks the valve in the machine and it goes out of control, filling the room up with milk. Velma, Fred and Daphne find cans of white paint and realize that the ice cream trucks were white. They rush to the parking garage where they discover the same truck that was heavy enough to crack the floor is covered in white paint. And the truck feels like it's solid steel. Suddenly all three phantoms appear and chase Fred and the girls around the garage. Shaggy and Scooby get out of the milk room - and fall through an air duct, falling onto the phantoms, saving Fred, Daphne and Velma. The three goons try to escape in an ice-cream truck, but it crashes, and tons of money come falling out of it and the gang drove two more trucks right next to the phantoms blocking the doors preventing them from getting out. The phantoms are unmasked as two henchman and Mr. Grizzley, whom the policeman identifies as Sammy the Shrimp, a very skilled hijacker. Mr. Queen appears and explains that his fake cast was full of his own money - he was afraid the phantoms would steal his money if he left it in his safe. Sammy and his two henchman robbed that armored car that was mentioned on the radio and hid it in the garage at the factory. They then began painting the armored car to look like an ice cream truck in order to fool the authorities. After the crooks were taken to prison, Shaggy and Scooby feast on many Gopsicles. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Avery Queen Villains: * Vanilla Technicolor Phantom * Chocolate Technicolor Phantom * Strawberry Technicolor Phantom * Sammy the Shrimp (Mr. Grizzley) * Sammy the Shrimp's accomplices Other characters: * Cat * Radio announcer * Police officer Locations * Happy Humor Ice Cream Co. Objects * Gopsickles * Crutches * Leg cast Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Ice cream trucks Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * When Sammy the Shrimp asks the gang if they need to call their parents, the latter don't claim to be out of their hometown, which may hint that this story took place in their hometown, Coolsville, according to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * The character models of the Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla Phantoms look like they've been reused from the Green Ghosts/Phantom Shadows from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . * When Shaggy and Scooby first heard about the Technicolor Phantoms, they weren't scared. Instead, they reacted with skepticism, dismissing the concept of "Technicolor Phantoms" as silly. Adaptations * The first story of Marvel Comics' ''Scooby-Doo'' #1 is an adaptation of this episode, called Three Phantoms Too Many. It contains the following differences: ** The Happy Humor Ice Cream Co. is called the "Happy Humor Ice Cream Factory." ** The Mystery Machine doesn't crash into gopsickles, but ice cream bars. ** Mr. Grizzley is spelt, "Mr. Grizzly," and isn't revealed to be an alias for Sammy the Shrimp. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In the opening scene, the Mystery Machine is seen from the distance, clearly being driven through the rain by Fred. When the camera cuts to a shot of the interior of the Mystery Machine, Shaggy is suddenly driving. * The gang come into the garage as the ghosts are finishing up painting the red lettering on one of the trucks. Fred puts his hand on the very same truck and says "Bone dry." regarding the white paint. When Velma touches other truck she she say "Uh oh, we struck oil, I mean paint. Fresh white paint." Why the ghosts would be putting red lettering on another truck is unclear as the white paint would have to be dry before the red letters could be put on. More over some paint can take as little as an hour to dry (it takes longer to cure to where you can paint over it) so why would the white paint on any of the trucks be so wet that it covers Velma's hand? Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the opening scene, the Mystery Machine is seen from the distance, clearly being driven through the rain by Fred. When the camera cuts to a shot of the interior of the Mystery Machine, Shaggy is suddenly driving. * When the gang are being taken to the phone by Mr. Grizzley, Velma disappears from the cart. Velma is last seen as Shaggy makes a joke regarding the Technicolor Phantoms' coloring. Then, the camera pans to the Vanilla Phantom peering at the gang from behind a corner. When the cart is next seen, Mr. Grizzley is the only one in it, as the gang have dismounted. However, only Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Velma is seen again at the desk where the phone is. ** It's possible that Velma ran for the phone after dismounting the cart. * When the Vanilla Phantom is seen peering at the gang, Mr. Grizzley is talking about how the Technicolor Phantoms have scared everyone away. However, it is later established that Mr. Grizzley is the Vanilla Phantom. * When the Vanilla Phantom is unmasked, Velma identifies the culprit as Mr. Grizzley, though the name was never mentioned before. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes External links * TBA | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes